Master of Legends, Friend of Pokemon
by draken14142
Summary: This is the rewrite of my first Narutopokemon xover. Naruto Uzumaki was abandoned by Minato, his mother Died from the grief of Minato leaving, Naruto sets off on his journey two years later after she passed away. He starts his journey in Kanto, his Mom's Ninetails, Kyuubi sneaks aboard the same boat Naruto takes to Kanto from Orre. Watch as Naruto gets closer to finding Minato R
1. Enter! Naruto Uzumaki!

I grunt a bit as I sit up, _Stupid nightmares... Stupid father who abandoned Mom and I! _I look at the foot of my bed, Kyuubi lays there asleep, Kyuubi is my Mom's Ninetails. He truely hates humans, my dad expecaly. "Oi, Kyuubi get up ya furball" Kyuubi growls and looks at me in the eyes when he opens his eyes, his red eyes glare at me as he opens his eyes and uses a Flamethrower on my face. "Ow! That hurt!" I glare at Kyuubi and he grins as he walks out of my room.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki the greatest Corordanator and a breeder, the latter one is uncommon knollage to people. "Ow..Stupid fox..." I gt out of bed, I grab some clothing, I head to the bathroom, take a shower, get dressed, grab my bag, and go downstairs, I see my Mom, I smile a bittersweet smile, my Mom disapears. _I wish she was still here... I wish she didn't passaway because of the grief she went through because of Minato leaving..._ I shake my head, Kyuubi paws at the fridge, I open it up and pull out some pokemon food for him, I pour it in his bowel, I go and boil some water a few minutes later I sit iinfrot of a bowel of empty instant ramen. I throw the cup away and sigh, Kyuubi follows me as I wak out the door, before I close the door, I say "By Mom, I'm off to Egun's house!" As usualy there is no reply. I sigh as I close the door, I walk through the streets of Agate Village, I live in Orre, but I'm going to find a way to get to Kanto so I can travel around there for a bit. Before I know it, Kyuubi and I are at Egun's house.

"Hey Old Man Egun? I'm here now." I hear a grunt from the living room as Egun along with his Pikachu walk up to greet me.

"Ah, Naruto! I take it you're here to leave Kyuubi here and borrow my Raichu until you get to where you need too correct?" I smile sheepishly.

"Yeah, you said I could borrow him until I get a pokemon of my own,and I can't take Kyuubi because he would terrorize the people of Kanto Old Man!" Egun chuckles at this as he pulls out a pokeball and places in my hand, smilling. I grin at him and Kyuubi huffs a bit. After Egun and his wife make sure I have everything I need, after that, I leave their house, Kyuubi watches me leave. As I get on the boat leaving to Kanto, I don't notice a red blur running onto the boat right before they take off.

* * *

A few weeks later, I finally reach Kanto, I get off at Vermillion Port I walk away, with jut my bag on my shoulders along with Egun's Raichu right by my side. The same red blur gets off after me. I look around and I see the gym, I stare at the gym, I walk up to the doors, and walk inside, _Might as well see the Gym..._ I blink as I see a boy with Pikachu battling against the Gym Leader's Raichu, Egun's Raichu growls a bt as he sees the ruthlessness of the Gym Leadrs Raichu's attacks. Before I can stop Raichu, he runs onto the feild, right when a dust cloud appears ad right when the other Raichu was about to hit the kid's Pikachu with an Iron Tail. "Raichu!" I shout out, making the thre kids along with the GymLeader, jump. As the dust cloud clears, Egun's Raichu could be seen, his electric pouches sparking while his tail is blocking the Gym Leader's Raichu's attacks.

"That Raichu saved Pikachu Ash!" Imearly glance at the Orange haired girl who said that. The Gym Leader narrows his eyes and stares at me, recoliction appears in his eyes.

"Naruto?!" I blink as the Gym Leader walks up to me and grins. "Well, it is you... Never thought I'd be seeing my nefew here in my gym haha" I stare at him blankly. "I'm your Dad's older brother, Surge. And your uncle." When he says that he is my father's older brother I look away and look at Egun's Raichu. "So I see you recived a Pikachu from Minato right Naruto? You trained it very well..."

"That Raichu isn't my pokemon, I recived nothing from that low life man called Minato, Surge, this Raichu belongs to Egun... He let me borrow him until I get my own Pokemon..." Surge shrugs a bit and he looks at his Raichu.

"Raichu, back down, we can defeat the black haired boy's Pikachu later, some family showed up." Raichu blinks and nods as heruns to Surge, Egun's Raichu paats PIkachu on the head in a friendly manner and smiles.

"Hey kid? That Raichu you have is pretty strong, I take it you take great care with it?" I return Egun's Raichu to his pokeball and stare at the brown haired boy who said that. I walk to the door ignoring Surge's shouts of 'wait' I just walk out the doors not caring, thats when I see a firmillur red furred Ninetails waiting outside, grinning at me. "Kyuubi?! Why are you here?! I left you at Eguns for a reason!" Kyuubi rolls his eyes walks up to me, headbutting my left hand in a friendly mannor. "I guess Raichu is going back to Egun eh?" Kyuubi nod, that Black haired boy with the Pikachu walks out of my uncle's gym and sees Kyuubi.

"Hey kid, Naruto right? I wanted to thank you about saving my buddy Pikachu." I nod a bit.

"I need to head to Pallet Town... I need to get my starter... anyhow kid, See you again one day got it?" The black haired boy nods, his Pikachu on his shoulder nods smiling, Kyuubigrabs my shirt sleeve and drags me from the boy. "Bye!"

Kyuubi had dragged me out of Vermillion and now we are on our way to Pallet Town to get a starter from Proffessor Oak.

* * *

I sigh a bit, its been a few more weeks, we finnaly reached Viridian City, and, then we can head to Pallet town, Kyuubi is grateful for that, he can't wait to get rid of that pesky Raichu. Kyuubi hhad came with me without my permission, he snuck outfrom Egun's somehow, and left his pokeball there, so when I return Raichu, Im going to see if he can send me Kyuubi's pokeball to me.

Kyuubi grins, we are now leaving Viridian City, as we walk to Pallet Town, I see multiple Spearrow, Pidgey, and Ratatta. Kyuubi had tried to pick a fight with a Spearrow, but I stopped him before he could do that.

* * *

We finnaly get to Pallet Town, I head to the biggest place, a building with a windmil attached. _This must be the old coot's house... looks okay..._ I walk to the door, I knock, an old man in a labcoat, with Brownish grey hair opens the doorm he blinks as he sees me. "Can I help you young man?" I nod and smile.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get a starter to start my journey?" Oak smiles and steps back from the door.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you have a pokemon, come on in, I'll show you the pokemon I have set aside for begining trainers.

* * *

**Alright, I'm alive, andddd I'm making this rewrite of Masters of Whirl Pools and friend of Pokemon! I think this one is going on better, and I know how to do polls now, so, what pokemon will Naruto start out with, I know he started out with an Eevee in the originaly, I plan on him catching one insted, starting with a fox like pokemon for Naruto is kinda boring no offence! but I will have poll up today, please do reveiw and tell me how you like this version!**


	2. STRIKE!

**Okay, I'm strike.I refuse to type one more chapter of this story until I get more votes! EVEN GUEST CAN VOTE! SO HURRY UP AND VOTE OR I WILL NEVER POST SECOND CHAPTER!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE! *has been walking in circles, holding a sign that says 'VOTE OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!'**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE!**

**STRIKE! **

***I suddenly trip on a rock, landing face first on the ground.***

**Ow... That hurt... I still refuse to make any more chapters til i get more votes...**

***Gets u, someone throws a book at my head, as a result, i fall down, backwards. Something furry and big however slides down under me where my head would hit, its a large cat, black, white, and gingerr fur can be seen, one eye is icy ble, the other is emerald green.* **

**"That was... so... uncool... could have hurt her you know! There you would never get to see my rewritten story! Stupid twolegs..."**

**Alright... thanks for the catch Flamestorm, but, you just told them, that I, Draken14142 is a girl, and, finally writing your re-wright of your story...**

***Flamestrom shrugs* "Now... Please vote, that is all we ask, if you don't we might have to go on mutiny and absalutly even type an A/N for you guys... But... we all will try to get Draken14142 to type still." *I roll my eyes.***

**Never! Anyhow... Please vote! Or I ****_WILL_**** go on mutiny and neverr type anymore chapters!**


	3. I choose you!

I blink as Oak comes back with just one pokeball, he smiles a bit, it looks nervous. "Well... I could only find this pokemon... but.. theres just one problem with it." I take the pokeball out of his hand, I look at it, I toss it in the air.

"Dra!" I stare at the sea serpent like pokemon. _A Dratini? I read about them. They are weak at first, hard to train... and most are stubborn because of the dragon type blood they hold in them. A challenge? Just the way I like it too! If I can live with Kyuubi.. Then I can live with Dratini!_

I started to grin and then smile as I think. "Alright Pro. Oak! I'll choose Dratini as my partner, I'm sure I can handle Dratini." I bend down so Dratini and I are eye to eye. "Alright Dratini, you and I will become great friends got it! I'll have to rely on you sometimes too. So, I hold you don't mind being stuck with me for a while. And If you dislike being in a pokeball, you canstay out of it. Just as long as you stay hidden, I read Dratini were rear and hard to train too, so I'm for your challenge Dratini, what about you, are you up for this challenge too?" Dratini's eyes narrow a bit. It besides to play along with this and nods, with eye-smiles.

"Alright, Then come on, you can ride on my shoulder. My jackets high collar should be warm enough for you and be able to hide you enough so other trainers wont see you and try to steal ya got it." Dratini slithers up my arm, and slithers into my coat, the big white fluffy collar on my shirt completely hides Dratini, I grin a bit.

"Naruto, I would also like to tell you this, you are aloud to nickname your pokemon, it would help you keep track of your pokemon beetter and it can help a pokemon get closer to you." I smile a bit more and shake my head.

"I don't think Dratini would want to be called something else." Professor Oak hands Naruto a pokedex and five pokeballs.

"Here Naruto, you can gather data on many pokemon with this pokedex, and these pokeballs can help you catch pokemon.  
Have a safe journey Naruto." I wave as I leave, Kyuubi stares at me, his eyes narrowing, as if asking 'Where is your starter'

"My new pokemon is a surprise Kyuu-" I get cut off when my Xtransever stars to ring. "Huh? I never gave my nuumber to anyone before..." I click answer and I see a red haired teen, I blink.

**"Hello? Is this Naruto Namikaze/Uzumaki?"** I blink _ How does he know my name, Who is he?!_

"Yeah who is asking?" The red haired teen grins.

**"Great I got the right number! Naruto, you've grown since I've seen you. Suurprise you don't remember me, wait... Isn't that Oak's lab behinde you?" **I nod a bit, just wondering who the hell this guy is.

"Yeah.. It is... just who are you?" The red head chuckles a bit.

**"Why don't you figure it out kiddo, your smart enough! And I take it you're in Kanto now, cool, I'm in Kanto for a bit. Maybe we might run into each other eh? Crap! Gotta go."** The red haired boy hangs up, I stare at my Xtransever.

I shake my head and Kyuubi's ears are perked up, he looks like he is surprised. "Lets get going Kyuubi. I want to make is to Viridian again before nightfall. It will be better if we do." Kyuubi glances at me then sighs, and nods as we walk away.

* * *

**Alright! Sorry chapter is short, I barely have time to type alot anymore... and who ever guesses who that red head was, they get a cookie and maybe a drawing by me, as a gift. Yes, Dratini won the vote. Dragon types and pokemon that have dragon like characteristics, will and can be stubborn, and hard to train. Its a true fact, why else do you think Dragon type pokemon are hard to train in the games? :P anyhow enjoy this small chapter**


End file.
